All of Me
by TatiElina
Summary: Co-written w/ Konohaflameninja. Kind of dark. Ollie trying to be a decent-ish dad to Roy, Mia and Connor. Focused on the ArrowFam, with Batfam sprinkles. Spanking in some chapters.


"I wanna pee," Roy repeated for the third time, completely annoyed at being ignored. Ollie had said they were almost there and it's not like the child even wanted to go that much. "I said..."

"We heard you, Roy." Dinah cut in, much to the boy's annoyance.

The little boy frowned, but started pulling down the zipper of his pants and directed himself to pee the back of the front seat,he wasn't just going to wet himself...

"Roy Harper!" Oliver yelled, watching Roy's antics through the rear-view mirror, they were a few minutes from a rest stop, which is why he'd been ignoring the child.

"Don't you dare!" The kids had him at his wits end lately; he absolutely exhausted ...which is why this "family trip" had become a necessity. However, all his yelling was useless, as Roy just decided to go anyways...The blond sped up to the rest stop, parking badly, and slamming on the breaks.

"I'm going to kill him." He informed Dinah, as he opened his door and slammed it shut before opening his child's door.

"Oliver, wait!" she got down too, rushing to her husband's side, and pulling him back a bit.

"For what?!" He exploded, but to his credit, he did stop, and turned to Dinah before dealing with his kid. " _He_ couldn't wait 3 fucking minutes for us to get to a bathroom?" Roy and Mia had been absolutely horrible in the past few months and Oliver was at a "0" on patience... which didn't help with their behaviors. Dinah constantly felt in the middle.

"I told you three fucking times," Roy replied, imitating him.

Ollie gave him a pop on the mouth, ignoring the fact that the language was learned from him. "Watch your mouth, and get over here!" He pointed to just outside the truck.

"OUCH! DON'T HIT ME!"

"Don't yell, you're going to wake the baby." Oliver told him dryly, as he grabbed Roy's arm and lifted him out of the truck, making a face at the smell of urine, not only all over the front seat, but Roy had managed to get his blue shorts wet too.

The little boy hated how he was being pulled and wasted no time before biting the man's arm.

Ollie was seeing red, and "changed" his tactic in that, instead of dragging him to the bathroom to spank him, he just did it right there, smacking the little boy twice before giving him a box of baby wipes.

"Clean that up, right now!"

"YOU DO IT!" Roy threw the box to the road with his face full of tears.

"Do you need a REAL spanking?!" Ollie thundered, touching his belt lightly to make a point, though in truth he'd never really used it on the kids. Roy had gotten one smack with it the week before...because he'd hit Connor...

"Go grab the wipes, right NOW."

"I'm not going!" the little boy stomped his foot even though he hated that belt. Oliver had hit him with it because of the stupid baby. A baby, who had no idea what was happening. He was fast asleep, unaware that his birth had caused so much stress and anxiety in his older siblings.

Ollie just rolled his eyes and went to get the wipes, but then forced Roy to help him clean.

"Babe, can you get him some clean clothes, please?"

"Stop twisting my arm!" Roy whined, dropping himself on the truck's floor.

"Oliver, be careful with his arm," Dinah didn't know what to say anymore. They were both a hot mess. She hurried and went for the kid's backpack, trying not to wake her daughter in the process. When she looked back up, Oliver had let the child go, but as soon as Dinah handed him the clothes, he just threw them at his little boy with little empathy. "Go change."

Roy threw them to the road too, before climbing back into his seat, without putting the sea-belt on.

"I guess he's gonna sit on pissed on pants." He told the woman, 100% done with the kids.

"He can't do that, Oliver, and you know it." She gave him a disapproving look. The man had handled Roy very well, or better, at least, before they'd started living together and adopted Mia. When Connor was born, it had been incredibly hard for Roy. Suddenly he didn't have any attention from 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'- they were always busy, or impatient. Dinah tried, but Roy just wanted his dad... the way he used to be, when it was just them.

Ollie sighed and went to grab the clothes, and then Roy's arm to drag him to the bathroom. "Why do you make everything so hard, huh?" He couldn't help asking.

But that didn't help in the crying apartment.

"See? You don't fucking like me anymore, let goooo!"

Ollie just couldn't wrap his mind around his new life. Things had been a lot different when he'd first adopted Roy, yes, there had been struggles, mainly in the first six months, but then the child had calmed down… he'd been sleeping in his own bed and doing okay in school, and coping well, according to his therapist, but then they'd moved in with Dinah, and when Mia came into their lives-a traumatized little girl… it was hard not to give her all their attention. Roy's progress completely stalled.  
"I don't know why you would say that."

"If you don't like me, just leave me here, you ass," the little kid actually spat at him.

"Good idea, but Mia would probably miss you." The man muttered and gave him another sharp smack on the bum for the spitting. "STOP THIS. You know better."  
And of course any 'stalled progression' had down right deteriorated when Connor was born.

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"Is everything alright?" A security guard entered the restroom, completely alarmed by all the screaming. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time they'd been in a similar situation thanks to Roy's 'inability to behave in public'.

"Yes, sorry, we're just having a hard day…" Week, month, year…

Oliver gave Roy his clothes and led him into a stall, closing the door, and waiting outside the stall, hoping the child would just change...

"Is that child yours?" The uniformed man asked. One could never be sure...they certainly didn't look like father and son. The man was dressed in nice slacks, and white dress shirt. He was blonde with blue eye eyes, while the little boy was in casual clothes of blue shorts, white t-shirt and he had vibrant red hair. They didn't look the least bit related. Before Oliver could answer, they heard something 'fall' into the toilet.

"I hate that shirt anyways." That was Roy's determined voice.

"Roy!" The blond cursed under his breath, but then turned to the security guard, annoyed by the presence.

"Yes, he's my adopted son. Can I help you?"

"I need to see an ID ..."

Oliver just rolled his eyes, "Okay, can I see YOUR badge?"  
Yes, this wasn't the first time Roy's actions caused a scene like this, and still, the man couldn't learn to behave himself and deescalate a situation.

The officer showed him his badge before giving him a menacing look. He wasn't playing around.

"Hold on…" Oliver told him gruffly, but it's not like he could leave his kid in a bathroom stall while he went to the car. He hurried and "helped" Roy change, receiving a few scratches for his trouble. He left the extra shirt in the toilet, feeling a bit bad, but it's not like he was going to fish for it…  
When they got to the truck, he rushed Roy inside, noticing that Connor and Mia had woken up, and showed the officer his ID and had Dinah talk to the man.

"Seriously, the kid is probably just hungry, is this necessary?"

"It is. Good afternoon." Was the only thing he said before walking away, leaving Oliver and his sniffling kid behind.

How long until we get there?" Oliver asked Dinah, ignoring Roy, and making a face. He didn't know how much longer he could handle being stuck on the road. He took Connor out of his car seat, to let the little guy stretch out, but also to be near his child that didn't give him problems...

"I think an hour or so..." She was interrupted by Roy darting out of the car running as fast as he could.

"Roy William Harper!" The man yelled for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last hour…  
He didn't have to run to get him, because the little boy tripped a few feet away, scraping his knees and hands. Oliver would have gone over to carry him, but he still had Connor in his arms, so instead, he went over, and knelt down…

"...are you okay?" It was a stupid question.

Roy, on the other hand, smacked him with his little bloody hand and started running again.

"Just go get him," Dinah took Connor from him a shoo'd her husband with a wave of her hand.

To Be Continued...


End file.
